contigo no tengo limites
by agustina Funami
Summary: cuando el amor que sientes por una persona es muy fuerte y no sabes si te corresponde lo haces todo por averiguarlo. una historia donde las chicas del club de atracciones vuelan según sus sentimientos, confusiones, llantos y alegrías en sus corazones. yui , kyoko , ayano , chitose , akari , chinatsu , himawari y sakaruko buscando el sentido de sus sentimientos.
1. empezando el dia

**Bueno sé que mis otra historia no fue tan buena, y tenía varios errores pues comencé una nueva historia espero que es guste. Los personajes no son míos le perteneces a namori sensei**

Era de madrugada , la niña se encontraba en su apartamento como de costumbre , y como casi todos los días se despertaba junto a una persona, su amiga de la infancia, ella apenas abrió los ojos noto que a su lado estaba ella , parecía que estaba todavía en sus dulces sueños , así que no quiso despertarla , ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina , miro el reloj y noto que era temprano para ir al colegio , faltaba al menos una hora y media antes de que las agujas marquen el inicio de clases, termino el desayuno y se fue a cambiar al baño , mientras la niña de pelo negro se arreglaba para el colegio la rubia había abierto los ojos , miro hacia el techo , en él había una pequeña ventana donde se podía contemplar el cielo , ella se levantó y fue atrapada por el dulce aroma que emitía el desayuno , ella se sentó y devoro todo lo que vio en la mesa , cuando la niña de pelo negro se acercó a ella

_: Si comes rápido luego no podrás hacer bien la digestión _. Dijo mientras acomodaba sus útiles

_: si como digas ya termine _. Kyoko no dio importancia a las palabras de yui y ese fue directo al baño.

Yui espero al menos quince minutos hasta que la rubia termino, a diferencia de yui Kyoko tardaba más en el baño, yui era más simple, mientras que Kyoko tenía que arreglarse.

_: estoy lista vamos yui-nya_. La niña extendió su mano para encontrarse con la de su amiga , ella le correspondió y le dijo

_: te he dicho que no me llames así_ gruño yui mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta

Las dos chicas avanzaban hacia el colegio sin apuro , todavía les quedaban unos veinticinco minutos antes del toque de campana, caminaban por la calle tomadas de la mano , para la rubia esto era algo normal que hacía con su amiga desde la infancia , mientras que para yui era embarazoso, varias veces se lo había dicho a Kyoko , pero ella siempre ponía carita de perro que dominaba a yui , en cierto punto cuando esta con yui Kyoko no es igual , ella se convierte en una pequeña niña, frágil y tierna niña.

Llegaron a tiempo al colegio con unos cinco minutos de sobra, yui paso la puerta del aula aun tomada por su amiga, luego se soltaron cuando tomaron sus asientos. Yui acomodo sus cosas y se sentó a esperar al profesor, mientras que Kyoko fue a molestar a un apersona que se sentaba unos bancos más atrás de el de yui.

_: Buenos días Ayano_ dijo Kyoko mientras tomaba su asiento que estaba justo en frente de la niña de pelo morado

_: Buenos días toshinou_ dijo Ayano sin quitar la vista del rubio de su amiga

Kyoko volteo

_: Ayano, quería preguntarte si quieres acompañarme a comprar un par de mangas hoy, yui no puede porque tiene que salir con chinatsu _ Kyoko dijo haciendo una mueca al pronunciar el nombre de chinatsu

Ayano se sorprendió Kyoko salir con ella, eso sería tan lindo para ella, pero aun así tenía en cuenta que era porque yui no podría acompañarla

_: si te acompañare no hay problema ¿chitose puede venir también? , no es por nada pero luego tengo que terminar unas tareas con ella _. Ayano quería que vaya su amiga para que vea la situación y luego le comente sobre los sucesos que veía entre ella y la rubia.

_: si no hay problema yo solo quiero un manga_, dijo Kyoko mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a dibujar.

Las clases habían concluido ya, yui y chinatsu no irían al club ese día, pues habían programado una cita o al menos así lo decía chinatsu , Akari ayudaría a sakurako y himawari con unos papeles en el centro de estudiantes, y sabiendo estos hechos Kyoko se fue a comprar su manga junto con chitose y Ayano.

A pesar de que no fueron al club era un lindo día para salir, yui y chinatsu pasaban por un par de locales de ropa que chinatsu quería ver, cuando llegaron al local chinatsu no paraba de probarse ropa y mostrársela a yui.

_: ¿Qué te parece este no me queda muy ajustado?_. Chinatsu había elegido una camisa bastante ajustada la cual le quedaba bastante sexy, llamo la atención de yui pero ella luego desvió la mirada y pensó en otra cosa.

_: emmmm si te queda bastante bien chinatsu-chan, ¿lo llevaras puesto este año nuevo?

_: pues creo que sí, tan solo faltan un par de semanas ¿haremos la fiesta en tu casa?_ dijo chinatsu mientras pensaba si se lo compraba o no

_: si supongo, espero que este año a Kyoko no se le ocurra hacer una de las suyas.

_: Yo espero que no me moleste, entonces yo puedo pasar mucho más tiempo contigo sempai_.

Chinatsu tomo el brazo de yui mientas la arrestaba hacia la caja para comprar la camisa

_: mí, mí, mi brazo, duele, duele mucho china, chinatsu-chan, por favor duele.

Yui pedía para que la suelte pero no logro hasta salir del local, cuando por fin salieron de allí chinatsu la tomo de la mano y le sonrío , yui por su lado estaba empezando acostumbrarse a que chinatsu no la deje vivir , aunque no le gustaba mucho esa idea de pasar toda la noche de año nuevo con ella . No muy lejos de ahí pasaban tres chicas las cuales se escondieron detrás de un banco por advertencia de una.

_: ¿toshino-san porque nos escondemos? , pregunto chitose

_: hay esta yui y chinatsu _. Dijo Kyoko sin soltar la mirada de la pareja

_: ¿y que tiene eso?_. Agrego la niña de pelo morado

_: pues hace mucho que pienso que están saliendo_. Dijo Kyoko mirando al piso

_: ¿toshino san a ti te gusta yoshikawa-san verdad? _ aprovecho chitose

_: me gusta molestarla es todo… bueno creo que ya se fueron sigamos.

Las otras dos chicas aun pensaban porque Kyoko tendría esas reacciones, si no le gustaba chinatsu, entonces le gustaba yui, pero era algo difícil de probar ellas dos tenían una relación de casi novias, o para ponerlo mejor eran como amigas con derechos, Ayano no podía pasar esas ideas por su cabeza, menos cuando ella estaba casi decidida a confesar su amor.

**Hasta acá el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado, pronto actualizare el siguiente cap. , por favor dejen sus comentarios.**


	2. cosas que duelen

**Bueno sé que mis otra historia no fue tan buena, y tenía varios errores pues comencé una nueva historia espero que es guste. Los personajes no son míos le perteneces a namori sensei**

Esa tarde en el club de atracciones la niñas se encontraban programando la fiesta de fin de año yui anotaba lo que iba a necesitar esa noche, mientras que Akari y chinatsu daban sus opiniones con respecto a la decoración, Kyoko dijo que se encargaría de la parte de diversión, mientras cada una estaba ocupada haciendo anotaciones, la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes hiso su típica entrada al club

_: ¡toshino Kyoko! .Grito mientras avanzaba se veía la silueta de su amiga de gafas detrás de ella.

_: eh? Ayano? _. Dijo Kyoko soltando el lápiz

Ayano no grito se paró en frente de ella cruzando los brazos y dijo en tono de voz suave

_: yo tengo que hablar contigo toshinou, a solas_. La rubia no dijo nada salió de la sala seguida de la niña de pelo morado mientas chitose se quedaba con las otras.

_: perdón por las molestias_. Dijo chitose mientras se sentaba junto a las otras _: ¿esto es para la fiesta?_. Pregunto, yui levanto una ceja

_: pues sí, chitose ¿tú no tienes que estar en la sala del consejo?

_: pues si, pero esperare a que Ayano vuelva, mientras les puedo ayudar.

_: bueno, si supongo que puede ayudarme con estas cuentas _.dijo yui

_: si no hay problema funami san_.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en el campus del colegio, una en frente de la otra, mientras que Ayano reunía fuerzas para decirle, Kyoko no se veía preocupada algo dentro de ella le decía que venía luego de toda esa caminata.

_: toshinou Kyoko, yo no sé por dónde empezar la verdad, al principio dude en venir pero chitose me ayudo a llegar al club _ las cosas se ponían más tensas, Ayano apretaba sus puños y la rubia miraba hacia abajo_: yo sé que es raro, pero yo quiero decirte que tú me gustas Kyoko, siempre me has gustado desde que te conocí_. Hubo un silencio, Kyoko seguía mirando al piso, Ayano sabía lo que le esperaba, Kyoko reacciono y la miro fijo, sus ojos tenían lágrimas

_: Ayano a mí nunca me habían confesado, pero yo si confesé una vez y se lo que duele ser rechazado, Ayano me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes pero mi amor le corresponde a otra persona lo siento.

La niña de pelo morado sintió que algo le pegaba por dentro, no sabía que era ese dolor ¿así se sentía ser rechazado? , ella no podía soportarlo solo salió corriendo de allí dejando a la mangaka sola , la rubia sabía lo que era el rechazo , hace un par de semanas le había dicho a su amiga chinatsu que en verdad gustaba de ella , pero chinatsu la había rechazado , desde entonces se cubría con la excusa de que ''le gustaba molestarla''.

Kyoko volvió al club, entro sola, chitose al notar esto salió por la puerta, antes dio un saludo formal y se fue. Por su parte Kyoko se sentó al lado de yui, y sin pensarlo, arrojo su cabeza al hombro de yui fue una acción de busca de protección, Yui se percató de la acción y sintió un frio en su cuello algo le decía que Kyoko estaba llorando, lo hacía en voz baja como para que sus amigas menores no se dieran cuenta , lo que si una de ellas estaba hirviendo de furia , Kyoko se aferró más al hombro de yui haciéndole entender que quería salir de allí , yui entendió su gesto

_chicas debo irme tengo que terminar mis tareas_. Mientras yui se paraba Kyoko escondía su cara y dijo

_: yo voy contigo_. Pero lo dijo con una voz ronca, chinatsu no se dio cuenta estaba ocupada diciéndole a su sempai que se quede, pero Akari si lo había notado, como su presencia no era mucha ella dejo pasar la situación pues sabía que yui se iba a encargar del resto.

Yui abrió la puerta de su apartamento, la rubia no había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron del colegio, ella solo se recargo en el hombro de yui y de a ratos soltaba gemidos de llanto.

La rubia entro al departamento y se sentó frente a la tv y empezó a cambiar los canales

_: si quieres puedes decirme _. Dijo yui mientras se cambiaba su uniforme

_: Ayano me confeso, pero ella se siente mal, y yo también porque se lo que es que te rechacen me siento un mostro_.

Yui miraba a su amiga, sabía que Kyoko solía ser egoísta, insoportable, o varias cosas más, pero también sabía que dentro de esa Kyoko aún vivía la niña que conoció y que no le gustaba ver mal a nadie. Yui termino de cambiarse y se sentó junto a su amiga y le dio un abrazo Kyoko la siguió mientras la abrazaba fuerte, Yui siempre hacia lo mismo cuando estaba mal ella siempre le compartía un poco de su calor, y sabía que lo que seguían eran palabras que la volverían en sí de algún modo y eso fue lo que paso

_: Kyoko tú has hecho lo correcto, hubieras sido un monstro si jugabas con los sentimientos de Ayano, si sé que te rechacen duele, aunque yo no lo he pasado aún me imagino que si la persona que amo me rechaza no sabría qué hacer, tú lo has pasado y de alguna forma u otra la superaste, Ayano seguro hará lo mismo, ella no dejaría de ser tu amiga, nadie tiene la culpa de los sentimientos de otros.

Kyoko se aferró más a yui y cuando cesaron las lágrimas, yui se paró y fue a la cocina, luego trajo dos rones con pasas, en Kyoko todavía volaban las palabras de yui y le pregunto

_: yui ¿tú me dijiste que si la persona que te gusta te rechaza no sabrías que hacer no?

_: si _. Afirmo yui mientras terminaba de comer y seguido a esto encendía su consola

_: Entonces de quien gustas_. Dijo Kyoko preocupada por la respuesta, en si se dio cuenta de que ella y chinatsu no salían, pero si yui gustaba de chinatsu.

_pues… no pienses que es chinatsu, porque ella no es_. Dijo yui mientras oprimía el botón start.

Kyoko tardo en procesar información y luego respondió _ ¿entonces quién es?, yui no respondía se había perdido en su juego y cuando esto pasaba era imposible despegarla, no había forma de volverla en sí. Luego de unos minutos el juego dijo game over y yui volvió a ser ella.

_: Kyoko ¿Qué me habías dicho?

Kyoko estaba en la heladera buscando otro ron con pasas _: eh? No me acuerdo_. Dijo Kyoko cuando yui se acercó a la cocina

_: bueno ¿a qué hora piensas …_. Yui no termino la frase miro hacia el suelo estaba Kyoko comiendo un ron con pasas y con un pijama de yui puesto

_: ¿Qué harás de comer hoy?_. Pregunto inocentemente mientras devoraba su ron con pasas

_: no hay remedio contigo, Kyoko _.concluyo yui


	3. a mi me gusta kyoko

**Bien este es el capítulo 3 espero que les guste dejen sus opiniones . Los personajes no son míos le perteneces a namori sensei**

Pasaron dos días, en el club de entrenamiento había una reunión la cual yui y Kyoko habían convocado, a ella asistieron las integrantes del club más las niñas que formaban parte del centro de estudiantes. Estaban todas prestando atención a las palabras de Kyoko mientras Chinatsu serbia él te. Kyoko hablo por un rato y luego finalizo con un

_ ¡ESTE AÑO CELEBRAREMOS AÑO NUEVO EN LA CASA DE YUI!_.

_: Suena divertido yo iré _. Dijo Akari, pero nadie la escucho, el resto de las chicas dijeron que iban a confirmar, mientas que Sakurako se quejaba porque no había entendido nada, himawari le _explicaba_, raramente chitose no deliraba, era raro cualquier pensamiento podría venirle a la cabeza con tan solo pensar que Ayano y Kyoko estarían juntas la noche de año nuevo , pero no pudo fantasear ya que los sentimientos de su amiga habían sido rechazados hace dos días atrás, chinatsu se aferró al brazo de yui y empezó fantasear con ella y yui en un castillo con fuegos artificiales , yui trataba de quitarse a chinatsu y finalmente Kyoko dio por terminada la reunión.

Las chicas del centro de estudiantes se fueron y las cuatro chicas decidieron ir al apartamento de yui a tomar un té para terminar el día, durante el camino las chicas se rieron bastante y compraron dulces para acompañar su te, cuando llegaron las dos niñas menores se sentaron mientras que Kyoko fue al refrigerador y yui a cambiarse el uniforme.

_: oye Akari, le diré a yui lo que siento_. Susurro chinatsu asegurándose que ninguna de sus sempai escuchara.

_: oh, bueno espero que sepas que siempre te apoyare chinatsu-chan_ dijo Akari dándole aliento a su amiga, pero también con desanimo, ella sentía algo por la pelirrosa desde hace un tiempo.

Apenas Akari termino de decirlo Kyoko se sentó al lado, ella no se abalanzo sobre chinatsu , después ella no pensaba en hacerlo, yui paso por atrás de ellas tres hacia la cocina , chinatsu la seguía con la mirada , luego se paró y fue atrás de ella. Kyoko noto la escena, pero en vez de hacer escandalo ella se echó hacia atrás y grito

_: tengo hambre!_. Esto llamo la atención de yui, quien respondió desde la cocina

_: aguanta un poco más ya termino_. Chinatsu se dio vuelta y miro a Kyoko quien había fallado en llamar la atención de yui, ella siguió hasta la cocina, no pudo evitar el rubor en su rostro, ella no quería ser rechazada

_yui sempai?_. Dijo chinatsu avergonzada.

_: eh? Chinatsu-chan ¿Kyoko te ha molestado de nuevo?

_: no, yo solo quería decirle algo a usted sempai_. Chinatsu miraba el piso

_: dime chinatsu-chan ¿Qué tienes?_. Yui no imaginaba lo que le diría la niña de pelo rosa

_: Pues yo, yo quería decirle que usted _.chinatsu tomo aire tú me gustas sempai_.

_:etto…_yui se rasco la mejilla: pues yo lo sabía, bueno me lo imaginaba, chinatsu-chan yo no quiero hacerte daño , pero yo , a mí me gusta Kyoko.

A la niña rosada quedo sin habla, ella solo se limitó a mirar a Kyoko de mala manera, y luego volvió la mirada a su sempai

_: yo lo sospechaba, pero gracias por escucharme sempai_. Chinatsu salió de la cocina pero no se sentó en la mesa, ella tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta, Akari pensó lo malo y salió atrás de ella, mientras que yui salía de la cocina y se encontró con la mirada de su amiga, ella leyó su mirada y le dijo

_: rechace a chinatsu-chan

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, ataras de ella se escuchaba una voz conocida que le repetía _: Chinatsu-chan, detente, por favor estoy contigo, chinatsu chan_. La niña se frenó para que la otra pueda alcanzarla, cuando lo logro le dijo

_: ¿te rechazo verdad?_. Su amiga no respondió, ella le abrazo y luego sintió el frio de sus lágrimas

_: no te preocupes Akari está contigo_. Dijo la pelirroja triste, pero por otro lado también estaba feliz.

A unas cuadras de allí se encontraba el hogar sugiura, dos chicas terminaban sus deberes mientras comiendo sus dulces, la niña de pelo morado había superado el rechazo, últimamente no le importaba mucho pues sabía que la rubia no podía estar en mejores manos, o al menos eso ella pensaba.

_: ¿crees que toshino-Kyoko y funami san están saliendo? Pregunto Ayano mientras daba vuelta la hoja de la carpeta

_: pues no lo sé ¿lo dices porque suelen llegar tomadas de la mano a clases?

_: Bueno si, pero ahora que lo pienso bien Kyoko me dijo que ella fue rechazada así que olvídalo.

_: debe ser feo_. Dijo chitose mirando al techo

_: ¿Qué?_. Ayano le llamo la atención lo que le dijo su amiga

_: pues a ella le rechazaron y sabiendo lo que se siente tuvo que rechazarte_. Chitose puso cara triste

_: si, puede que no lo haya tomado bien, tendré que aclarar las cosas_. Dijo Ayano mientras volvía a su estudio

_: me sorprendes Ayano-chan, superaste a Kyoko y ahora no te sonrojas al hablar de ella.

_: oh cállate.

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando por horas cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora de dormir, antes Ayano se pegó una ducha, cuando llego al cuarto su compañera ya estaba en sus dulces sueños, luego ella se metió a su cama y miro a su amiga ''_chitose siempre esta con migo en las buenas y en las malas, me ayudo siempre, realmente me alegro de que seas mi amiga chitose'' _


	4. la fiesta comienza

Al siguiente en el club había tención, Kyoko y yui estaban sentada de un lado mientras que chinatsu y Akari del otro, la niña de pelo negro sabía que nadie iba hablar, todas se estaban confesando antes de año nuevo, ella no quería que en la fiesta actúen de esa manera, asi que intento hablar con la pelirrosa

_: oye chinatsu lamento lo de ayer, realmente no quería hacerte daño_.

_: no tienes la culpa de mis sentimientos sempai, pero será mejor que me vaya_. Yui se sintió mal en ese momento pero no la detuvo, Akari simplemente siguió a su amiga y saludo antes de cerrar la puerta, Kyoko las siguió con la vista y luego estiro sus brazos sobre la mesa.

_: sabes Kyoko, esta semana fue bastante dura, todas se confesaron y ninguna fue correspondida_. Dijo yui antes de tomar su te

_: La verdad no me importa yo ya supere a chinatsu_. Dijo Kyoko mientras tomaba un manga, luego miro a yui que estaba en sus pensamientos_: ¿no quieres confesarte verdad?

Yui la miro, Kyoko siempre la adivinaba_: sé que no es correspondido _. Yui suspiro

_: Pues porque no lo intentas el no ya lo tienes verdad_. Dijo Kyoko mientras leía su manga, yui se quedó en sus pensamientos y no respondió.

-mientras en el centro de estudiantes-

_: Sakurako te dije que hay no van los papeles_. Regaño himawari

_: debe ser porque tus tetas grandes me molestan_. Dijo enojada Sakurako

_: ¿qué tienen que ver mis pechos?_. Himawari se cubrió y se sonrojo, Sakurako l onoto y enseguida aprovecho la situación, ella y la niña de pelo azul estaban saliendo hace un mes y las únicas que sabían esto eran Ayano y chitose. Sakurako se abalanzó sobre himawari y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la cara de himawari tome un color rojo.

_: debe ser que me llaman la atención_. Dijo en un tono erótico

_: vamos chicas yo y chitose estamos aquí, ¿pueden tranquilizar las aguas?_. Ayano interrumpió mientras tomaba unos papeles

_: Aaaaaaaaa yo apenas empezaba a sentirme lo más cómoda. Sakurako intento tocar los pechos de himawari

_: Sakurako!

_: ¿Qué?

_: chicas disculpen que interrumpa ¿pero que llevaran en la fiesta?_. Dijo chitose

Himawari estaba pensando cuando Sakurako dijo

_: no llevaras nada que sea apretado_, mientras cruzaba los brazos

_:¿y porque no?_. Dijo himawari al escucharla

Sakurako se puso roja y miro al suelo _: porque yo no quiero distraerme.

_: te distraes fácil con himawari verdad Sakurako-san_ dijo chitose antes de sacarse los lentes, Ayano se interpuso y evito que lo hiciera

_: yo llevare algo simple, pero lindo _. Agrego Ayano

_: es buena idea_ dijo himawari_ después de todo estamos entre amigas y es en la casa de funami-san.

Pasaron cuatro días antes de la fiesta faltaba una hora para dar inicio al evento esperado por las chicas, Yui se encontraba en la cocina, mientras que Kyoko estaba arriba de la escalera tratando de poner los adornos. Esos últimos días Kyoko y yui estuvieron demasiado tiempo juntas más de lo habitual, Kyoko se quedó en su casa hace días que no dormía en la suya, cada vez que salían del colegio iban a comprar las cosas que le faltaba para la fiesta.

_: yui ayúdame no llego_. Grito kyoko mientras subía mas la escalera

_: que estas hacien…

Kyoko se cayó y yui intento atraparla, pero solo terminaron en el suelo, yui había atajado a Kyoko pero se golpeó la cabeza, la cabeza de la rubia estaba sobre el pecho de yui quien tenía un gesto de dolor, Kyoko abrió sus ojos y miro a su amiga sin notar la posición en la que se encontraban.

_: ¡¿oh yui estas bien?!

_: a duele, eso creo_. Yui se sacó a la rubia de encima, tomo los adornos y luego los coloco, la rubia la siguió con la mirada, sentía algo en el estómago y no sabía porque. Yui volvió a la cocina y noto que se había raspado el brazo, tomo el botiquín y se desinfecto la herida, la rubia se levantó y se fue al baño a terminar de arreglarse, yui por su parte ya había tomado una ducha así que fue a cambiarse.

Cuando Yui salió de la pieza llevaba puesto una camisa blanca abierta con una remera de color azul abajo, un short negro y zapatillas de preferencia, Kyoko salió del baño unos minutos más tarde, ya cambiada, llevaba zapatos una falda tableada negra y arriba una camisa de mujer rosada

_: ¿Cómo estoy?_. Pregunto Kyoko, yui se dio vuelta, realmente se veía linda , pero yui escondió el rubor de su rostro y simplemente dijo

_: te ves bien_. Y fue hacia la cocina, Kyoko se quedó hay cuando escucho el sonido del timbre de la casa de yui

_: Buenas noches _. Yui escucho al coro de chicas, al parecer habían llegado todas juntas menos himawari y Sakurako.

_: Buenas noches, es hora de la diversión_. Dijo Kyoko corriendo al equipo de música y encenderlo a todo volumen.

Yui salió de la cocina y comenzó a saludar a sus amigas invitándoles a pasar a la sala, Kyoko bailaba sobre la mesa hasta que yui la regaño, todas parecían estar divirtiéndose, no fue como yui pensó la tensión se había ido y podía hablar con chinatsu tranquilamente sin que ella se colgará de su brazo, todo marchaba bien y era bastante divertido, luego llegaron las últimas dos invitadas.

_: Lo sentimos Sakurako estuvo regañándome por mi ropa_. Dijo himawari avergonzada, de todas las prendas que eligió Sakurako se había quedado conforme con el short y la remera a rayas amarilla y blanca, no tan ajustada.

_: ¿A caso quieres mostrar tus tetas himawari?

_: ¡Sakurako!

_: ¿Qué?

Las niñas siguieron discutiendo un rato hasta que se calmaron cuando Kyoko aumento aún más el volumen de la habitación, Yui empezó a traer la comida, eran comidas rápidas y extranjeras, como para cambiar un poco el habiente idea de Kyoko.

La noche empezó y las chicas estaban en diferentes mundos, himawari y Sakurako estaban en el sillón a los besos, Ayano, Chitose, Akari y chinatsu estaban sentadas en la mesa mientras conversaban de la pareja, Kyoko estaba por sentarse en la mesa cuando vio a yui salir afuera al balcón, entonces la siguió.

Llego a la puerta y noto que Yui se notaba algo nostálgico, ella tenía su vaso en la mano y miraba hacia arriba.

_: porque no entras? Los cohetes no se verán hasta las doce_. Bromeo kyoko antes de ocupar el espacio al lado de su amiga

_: Necesitaba aire es todo_. Dijo yui mientras tomaba un trago

_: o quizás , quieres decir lo que sientes y no puedes_ Kyoko la miraba , ella se había dado cuenta durante los últimos días que paso con yui, la niña de pelo negro no la golpeaba tan fuerte cada vez que decía algo sin sentido y su mirada era diferente, pero yui suspiro y no dijo nada , entonces Kyoko cambio el tema.

_: oye yui, recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y pasábamos año nuevo juntas.

_: si yo vivía con mis padres para entonces, tu familia y la de Akari nos visitaban a las doce.

_: ¿recuerdas nuestro juego habitual de año nuevo?_. Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisita

_: ¿El que yo era el príncipe, tú estabas en peligro, Akari era mi caballo e iba a salvarte?_.

_:exacto_. Dijo Kyoko levantando el dedo

_: ¿Qué hay con el juego?

_: vamos a jugarlo_. Dijo Kyoko tomando la mano de yui, y entrándola a la fuerza a la casa, las demás chicas se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba, ya que Kyoko tiraba del brazo de yui mientras ella gritaba

_: no Kyoko ese juego es vergonzoso y no creo que Akari quiera jugarlo!_.

_: pero el juego estaba en mi lista de diversión.

Los gritos se hicieron intensos y todas las chicas miraron a la rubia y su amiga hasta que Akari noto la situación y al comprender lo que pasaba dijo

_: yo quiero jugarlo yui-chan.

Tal vez Akari no tenía mucha presencia pero esas palabras llamaron enseguida la atención de yui y Kyoko.

_: lo ves Akari va a jugar, ahora entra y ponte esto_. Kyoko le dio un traje a yui

_: ¿de dónde lo sacaste?_. Dijo yui rendida

_: los gane en un concurso, ahora ve a cambiarte.


	5. una verdadera familia

Para yui era vergonzoso, las chicas habían preparado el escenario dentro de la amplia casa de yui.

_: Vamos yui es solo una actuación. Dijo Kyoko mientras se ubicaba arriba de la escalera, con un vestido rosa de princesa

_: a yo siempre soy el caballo_. Dijo Akari entre lágrimas.

_:cállate y juega Akari-chan_. Agrego Kyoko antes de que yui salga de la pieza vestida de príncipe.

_: no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto_. Susurro yui con los brazos cruzados, Kyoko no le prestó atención y comenzó con la presentación mientras yui se subía arriba de su caballo.

_: Este juego yo jugaba con Yui y Akari cuando éramos niñas, aunque la tradición era después de las doce, vamos hacerlo ahora para divertirnos un rato.

Sin más intervenciones Ayano empezó a leer el papel que le había dado Kyoko, tenía la introducción del cuento, mientras las demás tomaban sus asientos esperando que comience el show.

_: en un mundo no muy muy lejano, vivía una bella, encantadora, audaz, ágil, espectacular_. Ayano pensó ''_no podía poner más adjetivos verdad''_, Ayano continuo con la lectura_ radiante, nadie la comparaba, única princesa encerrada en su castillo, ella siempre anhelo que un bello príncipe pasase por ahí y la salve de ese horrible lugar.

_: si tan solo hubiera un príncipe apuesto que me ayude, solo eso pido_. Dijo Kyoko

_: toshino-san tu actuación es exagerada_. Grito Sakurako

_: shhhhhh no arruines la obra_ le respondió himawari.

La obra continuo

Akari apareció y arriba de ella estaba Yui, la cara de Akari era de sufrimiento ella ya no podía cargar a su amiga

_: Vengo de muy lejos, y estoy buscando una bella princesa a quien salvar_. Dijo Yui sin ganas

_: oh un bello príncipe, ayúdame aquí estoy amado mío_. Kyoko actuaba la escena y chinatsu no podía evitar cerrar el puño

_: he visto una bella, encantadora, audaz, ágil, espectacular, radiante, nadie la compara, única princesa en frente de mí, pidiéndome que la ayude, te salvare!

Yui salto de su caballo y luego subió la escalera

_ya no temas estoy aquí para protegerte por el resto de la vi...

Yui no termino la frase porque Kyoko el beso, el resto de las chicas quedaron contemplando la escena que se formó ante sus ojos, el beso duro unos segundos y luego

_: eso no está en la historia! _. Dijo yui

Kyoko le dijo en el oído_: pues ahora si_ ella salto de la escalera y dijo _: y el príncipe y la princesa vivieron felices por siempre fin.

El resto de las chicas aplaudieron la obra, y tanto Ayano como chinatsu quedaron boquiabiertas. Yui bajo de la escalera y miro a Kyoko quien le dio una sonrisa, el rostro de yui se puso rojo y corrió a la habitación a cambiarse, Kyoko siguió a yui sin que se dé cuenta, y el resto de las chicas quedaron en la sala.

_: yo sabía que algo pasaba. Dijo Ayano poniendo sus manos en su cintura

_: Lo bueno s que no estas mal Ayano-chan _. Le dijo chitose

_: yo ya tengo lo que necesito, una gran amiga.

Ayano abrazo a chitose y se unieron a sus amigas que estaban acomodando las cosas para seguir con la fiesta y esperar los últimos treinta minutos antes de las doce.

Yui entro a la pieza y se echó en la cama, dejo escapar un suspiro cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba

_:¿Kyoko? Kyoko se avanzó arriba de yui y la beso, yui no se resistió , correspondió a Kyoko igualmente eso era lo que ella sentía , amaba a Kyoko y no podía creer que la estaba besando , cuando se acabó el aire Kyoko la miro y le dijo al oído.

_: Te amo yui, durante los últimos días que pase contigo me di cuenta que siempre te mire , pero nunca lo quise aceptar, pero hoy quiero estar contigo y para siempre.

_:Kyoko , yo ..

_: no hables y deja que pase

Las chicas se hundieron en besos y caricias, cuando volvieron en si Kyoko descansaba en el pecho de yui mientras ella la rodeaba con un brazo, las niñas no querían que terminara ese momento hasta que Akari grito detrás de la puerta

_: chicas dentro de cinco minutos es año nuevo.

Kyoko se levantó de la cama seguida por yui, rápidamente se cambiaron y salieron de la habitación, antes Kyoko tomo la mano de yui para confirmar al resto que estaban saliendo, en la sala estaban el resto con vasos de sidra sobre la mesa, todo estaba listo para brindar, cuando las demás vieron a yui y Kyoko tomadas de la mano se dieron cuenta de la situación, luego yui tomo un vaso y luego el resto, caminaron hacia afuera en el balcón y chinatsu grito

_treinta segundos chicas_.

Yui envolvió a Kyoko con un brazo, himawari y Sakurako estaban tomadas de la mano, y el resto de las chicas estaba empezando hacer la cuenta regresiva.

_tres, dos, uno. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Se escuchó un coro arriba del balcón de la casa de yui , todas brindaban mientras Sakurako y himawari se besaban , luego Ayano abrazo a chitose y le dijo que era su única mejor amiga , Akari y chinatsu se reían mientras que yui y Kyoko compartían un momento intimo apartadas.

Kyoko rodeaba con sus brazos a yui y ella la sostenía de la cintura.

_:prométeme que no me vas a dejar nunca_.

_: no te preocupes yo he venido a protegerte para toda la vida.

Kyoko beso a yui, mientras sus amigas pegaron un grito de felicidad al ver a sus amigas, en ese momento chinatsu sintió que había superado a yui , y a Ayano no le importaba mucho sus sentimientos estaban tranquilos , las niñas siguieron bailando toda la noche festejando otro año de amistad y amor cumplido.

-trece años después-

_: mama Ami no me deja usar la play 3 _. Dijo el nene morocho de ojos celestes, era el hijo adoptado de Yui y Kyoko, quien estaba peleando con la nena de chinatsu y Akari

_que tal si juegan un juego que dé para dos niños_. Dijo yui dándole otro mando al nene

_: está bien pero solo porque eres mi tía favorita_. Dijo la nena pelirroja de ojos claros

_: pronto van a llegar el resto de las tías no es así mama _.pregunto el nene

_: si ya deben estar por llegar, jueguen tranquilos antes de que lleguen el resto de sus primos_. Dijo yui mientras iba a la sala, hay estaban Akari, chinatsu y Kyoko

_ ¿ya están tranquilos?_. Pregunto Akari

_: si espero que pronto llegue Ayano y chitose con el nene, así se va a jugar con natzu afuera_.

_: ¿Este año vienen? Himawari y Sakurako?_ pregunto Kyoko

_: me habían dicho que si ¿ellas no tienen dos nenas?_. Pregunto yui.

_: no lo sé pero si es así que suerte tiene Ami, este año no va estar peleando con los niños. Completo chinatsu

En ese momento tocaron el timbre, eran himawari y Sakurako acompañada de sus nenas.

_: buenas noches _cando el dúo.

_: hay pero que hermosas son, ¿cuantos años tienen?, pregunto chinatsu

_: las dos tienen cinco años, son mellizas._ dijo Sakurako entrando a la sala de la nueva casa de yui y Kyoko, era muy grande y tenía un patio enorme bien japonés.

_Eso convierte a Ami en la más pequeña de todos_ dijo Akari con una sonrisa

Las niñas se encontraron y comenzaron hablar, mientras las madres miraban la escena volvieron a tocar el timbre

_: deben ser Ayano y chitose iré a ver _. Dijo Kyoko mientras ella y el niño corrían con una energía a la puerta, de tal palo tal astilla

_: Feliz año nuevo_. Dijo la pareja mientras entraba

_: kenshi has llegado vamos a divertirnos _. Dijo el niño de Kyoko y yui tomando a su amigo hacia afuera.

A yui y Kyoko no les gustaba pasar año nuevo con sus familias, ninguna de ellas aceptaba su orientación sexual, entonces preferían pasarlo con la verdadera familia que habían formado durante su secundaria. Esa noche todos se divirtieron, los niños jugaban y las niñas se les unieron, esto llamo la atención de las madres, a kyoko y yui les daba gracia cuando Natzu se sonrojaba al estar al lado de Ami , y chinatsu y Akari se reían porque Ami le había dicho que le gustaba Natsu hace unos meses , era tan gracioso la situación , era como que si la situación de yui y Kyoko se repitiera de nuevo.

Las madres comían cuando escucharon a los niños diciendo los diálogos que alguna vez Kyoko escribió, todas salieron afuera a ver lo que sucedía y encontraron a las mellizas de himawari y Sakurako narrando la historia , mientras que el nene de Ayano y chitose estaba haciendo de caballo para el supuesto príncipe que era Natzu intentando salvar a la princesa Ami , las madres se acordaron de aquel año nuevo y les preguntaron a los niños de dónde sacaron los papeles , rápidamente Natzu respondió que los había sacado del armario de las madres sin permiso para divertirse con sus primos , yui suspiro pensando que su hijo le había salido igual a Kyoko y no tendría arreglo, las madres sonrieron y se sentaron a ver el espectáculo de año nuevo que programaron sus niños.


End file.
